


Heavy As The Head That Wears The Crown

by Malec_Cat12



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kings & Queens, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Royalty, Secrets, Slow Burn, maryse is dead, secrets and lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-06-14 09:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Cat12/pseuds/Malec_Cat12
Summary: The Lightwoods and the Banes have been at war for years. Now they decided it must come to an end to save the Shadow Kingdom. Magnus and Alec marry as a way to unite the two lands once and for all. The problem is Magnus hates Alec because he believes his people killed his mom. Will they be able to stay together or break into another war?I suck at summaries! Sorry!





	1. And So It Begins.........

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first work i hope you like it. Comment below your feedback is welcomed and if this flops i'm going to delete it. So we will see what happens.

As Alec stood at the border line he thought back to before. When he wasn't marrying someone for his family. When all that matter was following the rules and preparing to rule Idris. When it was just Isabelle, Jace and, him. Those, to him, were the good old days. Now he was marrying Asmodeus' eldest son, Magnus Bane. This how the elder Lightwoods and Banes decided to handle their rivalry, with a merger. Who exactly was at fault for the rivalry, supposedly, no side knows the whole truth. They just know what their rulers told them, which were two versions of one story. The only thing that both sides know for sure is that the battle began with the death of Madeline, Asmodeus' wife.

25 years ago in the Shadow Kingdom

Madeline was a kind, shy and, beautiful soul that got more attention than she liked. She married Asmodeus only for wealth and power for her family. Asmodeus was one of the only people to posses magical abilities making him a threat to everyone. Some people thought he was a god and others thought he was the devil. Asmodeus didn't care he ruled his kingdom by fear and that was all the power he needed. Madeline and Asmodeus had had eight children, the eldest being Magnus. The Bane family, are the rulers of the Downworld.

The Lightwoods on the other hand, ruled Idris. Robert used manipulation to control his kingdom. He would twist words to trick people into being pawns in all his schemes but, his people still loved and trusted him and his family. Robert married Maryse for the position of power her family was in. Robert charmed his way into all their hearts and that’s when he discovered that was all power he would need. With Maryse he had two kids Alec being the oldest and Isabelle being the younger. Then a year later, Jace came into their lives after Roberts old friend, Michael, died leaving him behind. Once Robert got the news of Michael's death he brought Jace into his family. Jace, Alec and, Isabelle acted like siblings right from the start. 

The Downworld and Idris made up the Shadow Kingdom but one fateful day the two went into war against each other. Asmodeus attacked first after finding his wife dead, from being stabbed in the stomach, on the boarder of the two lands. He of course thought the worse of it and blamed Robert. He stormed into Idris with his wife's lifeless body screaming at Robert, saying one of his men must have killed her. Robert denied everything but, Asmodeus wouldn't fall for his tricks. He declared war on Idris by storming the land with his army. Since then, the Shadow Kingdom has never been the same.

Present Day at the Border

Now Alec and Robert stood waiting, with the people of Idris, for Asmodeus, and his people, to show. The day before Robert and Asmodeus signed a contract that stated that the first born from both sides would marry to bring an end to the war. Magnus and Alec were both set to take over the two lands so it made sense, at least to Robert and Asmodeus. The one problem was the both sides still hated each other so nothing was guaranteed to last. Asmodeus led the Downworld to the boarder and walked up to Robert with Magnus. 

"Can we begin Robert?" asked Asmodeus.

"We were waiting for you." Robert said ice in his voice. Asmodeus just laughed and turned towards his people.

"People of the Downworld we gather here today to witness the end of the war and to restore the Shadow Kingdom. My son, Magnus Bane, will marry Alexander Lightwood and unite the two lands." Asmodeus declared and the Downworld cheered. Then Robert turned to address his people.

"Citizens of Idris, as Asmodeus said we are to unite the two lands with a marriage of the heirs to the thrown. Let this be a way to keep are Kingdom together once and for all." Robert announced over the cheering.

With that Robert and Asmodeus stepped back towards their people. Then Alec and Magnus stood alone on the edge of both sides. Magnus glaring at Alec with absolute hatred. The only thing left to do was sign to the marriage papers to finalize it. They were both handed a pen and moved to sign the papers in the middle. After they finished they put on the rings given to them by Robert and Asmodeus as both side rejoiced. Magnus and Alec just stood silently waiting until Asmodeus and Robert ushered them to their new place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter @Malec_Cat12


	2. I Hate That You Hate Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i decided to continue this thanks to my friends. I know the news about shadowhunters is awful but we can't give up. I want to clear up any confusion on who hates who. Magnus hates Alec and his people for killing his mom and Alec hates that can't tell Magnus the truth. I hope you enjoy this chapter and i'm sorry this is short but i'm exhausted. I have will be updating on Fridays now so i hope you enjoy. Also i added pictures this time so leave me a comment or tweet me https://twitter.com/Malec_Cat12 (@Malec_Cat12) if i should continue that or not.

After the celebration calmed Magnus and Alec were shown their new home. For now they would be staying in a cabin right on the border line. This way Magnus and Alec could get acquainted with each other before moving to the castle. The cabin was in a secluded area in the back woods where they wouldn’t be bothered. Asmodeus and Robert showed them the way and left right after.

 

Alec went in first with Magnus right behind, after entering they put their bags down by the door. They haven't said a word to each other the whole way there now they were stuck in an awkward silence. Alec was the first to say something.

 

"I guess we should move the bags to the bedroom and get something to eat, don’t you think?"

 

"Whatever," Magnus said, with venom in his tone, as he picked his bags and moved to locate the bedroom.

 

 

The bedroom was to the left of the living room. Magnus looked at the bed with disgust as he put his bags on top of it. Alec went to the other side and did the same. They unpacked in silence and avoided look at each other. Alec wanted to see if Magnus would talk to him so he remained silent after he finished. Magnus, who was still unpacking, looked up at Alec when he just stood there doing nothing.

 

"What?" Magnus snapped.

 

"Well I was wondering what we are going to do about the sleeping arrangements?"

 

"Well there are two options, one of us could sleep on the couch or we make a pillow wall on the bed. I like option 1 better, that way I can't get murdered in my sleep," Magnus said nonchalantly with a fake smile.

 

"Oh," Alec didn't know what to say. He was silent for a moment then said, "Do I really have to sleep on the couch?"

 

Magnus rolled his eyes and said, "Fine we use a pillow wall but I swear if you kill me-"

 

"I won't Magnus!" Alec cut him off. Magnus huffed and finished unpacking as Alec walked to the kitchen.

 

 

The kitchen was Alec's favorite room, back when he was with his family he loved to cook and bake. He wished he could open his own restaurant but being royalty he wouldn't get that luxury. Alec began pulling out pans when he heard a loud crash come from the bedroom. He ran to see what happened and saw Magnus' beauty products spilled on the floor and, Magnus holding an empty bag.

 

"Fuck, I thought I closed this!" Magnus cursed. Alec couldn't contain his laughter even when Magnus turned and glared at him, "It's not funny Lightwood!"

 

"Your………right…….It's……not….."Alec said still laughing. Magnus' rolled his eyes and began to pick up his stuff. Alec's laughter soon died down and he went to help Magnus. "I'm sorry, let me help." He crouched down next to Magnus and began putting the stuff back in the bag. When they got all the product in the bag Magnus turned to Alec.

 

"Thanks," he said and put the bag on the bed.

 

"No problem, were husbands now right?" Alec instantly regretted saying that when he saw Magnus' face turn cold again.

 

"Listen were people who have to be together for the war to stop nothing more, so don't call me your husband!" Magnus said the venom back in his voice.

 

"Okay well I'm just going to go make dinner then, sorry," Alec said quietly and went back to the kitchen. 'I tried' he thought, 'if he knew the truth he would probably hate me more. No dad said I can't tell him or anyone. Even though I want to I can't.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I want to give a special thanks to my friends, Fran, Luna and, Jae, for supporting me. Love to all, see you Friday. #SaveShadowhunters #MalecForever #SaveMalec


	3. Why Do You Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, i know it's not Friday but i decided to update because it took me two weeks for me to do chapter 2. Also i had an idea from before so an early update yay. I hope this brings joy to you through this stressful time with #SaveShadowhunters. I want to say thank you to MoroccanShadowhunter for the comment that made me smile today. I enjoy every ones feedback and thank you for reading this far.

By the time Alec had finished cooking, Magnus had finished unpacking and came in the kitchen. Alec had set the table and put food on their plates. He sat across from Magnus and started eating. The silence hung over the meal and, Alec not wanting to upset Magnus more just stared at the meal as he ate. Magnus looked up to glance at him, he thought Alec would try to talk to him but, he didn't which Magnus was fine with. Magnus was fine with it until he couldn't bare it anymore.

 

"This is really good, I didn't know you could cook?!" Magnus said quietly.

 

Alec looked up from his meal and stared at Magnus. 'He just talked to me and, he wasn't angry. Wait I didn't say anything yet, crap I got to say something!' Alec smiled and said "Thanks, I would sneak to the kitchen to cook when I was back home."

 

"Where did you learn?" Magnus asked with curiosity.

 

"My mom taught me when I was young, told me I should know how to make a good basic meal. After that it was from going into town to watch backers and chefs." Alec was smiling at the memory of how he would follow his mom around the castle as she taught him the basic homecare and how he would sneak into town with his siblings and watch the bakers make their pastries.

 

"Wait you bake too?!" Magnus practically shouted at Alec.

 

"Yes, I like it better than cooking actually. I should make you my famous red velvet cupcakes someday."

 

"I will hold you to that. The only thing I can make is toast and I usually end up burning it too." Magnus laughed.

Alec looked at him in shock before letting out a laugh himself.

 

"At least one of us knows how to cook, otherwise we would be starving. I could teach you if you want?" Alec asked. He was so lost in the joy of Magnus actually talking to him he didn't even think 'what am I doing'.

 

"You would teach me!?"

 

"Of course my mom always said you should know how to care for yourself and others. Plus it would mean getting help when I cook."

 

"Thank you Alec that's so nice of you. Your mom sounds like a lovely women."

 

"She was," Alec said sadly. "She died a year ago due to poisoning by one of the servants." Alec looked back down trying not to cry.

 

"I'm so sorry Alec. No one should lose their mom, I should know." Magnus saw Alec trying to hold back his tears so he gently took one of Alec's hands in his. Magnus squeezed Alec's hand making him look up. "I'm here if you want to talk. I may not like you but I'm not cruel. It's okay to cry Alec I won't judge you." After Magnus said that Alec broke down. Magnus moved closer to him  until he could put his left arm over Alec's shoulders. They just sat there for a while, Magnus comforting Alec as he cried.

 

Once Alec's sobs had stopped and he calmed down, Magnus stood up and put the dishes on the kitchen counter and then came and stood by Alec. "Why don't we go to bed, huh? It's been a long day for both of us." Magnus said with a soft smile

 

"Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you."

 

"Don't thank me Alec it was nothing."

 

Magnus and Alec went to the bedroom and made the pillow wall down the center of the bed. They changed in their night cloths which were just sweatpants and a tee-shirt. Alec got into the right side of the bed as Magnus went back into the bathroom to take off his make up.

 

Alec just laid there thinking, 'He was nice to me. Why? I thought he hated me to the core. How can I keep this from him after that.' Alec closed his eyes trying to relax.

Magnus, who was in the bathroom removing his make up, was distracted by his thoughts. 'I feel bad about his mom. His people took your mom from you. But it wasn't Alec who did it. Or was it? Ugh, why did this happen I shouldn't be caring about him.' Magnus gave up and went back to the bedroom. He laid down on the left and closed his eyes.

 

"Good night Magnus," Alec said through a yawn.

 

"Good night Alec," Magnus said before falling into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec are getting there. Maryse is dead i'm sorry but it was needed for them to connect. I hope you enjoyed this update see you Friday. (Did you catch that Magnus called him Alec not Lightwood that's progress) Love to all <3


	4. Will Your Arms Protect Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating on time i'm sorry. I'm not going to make excuses about it but i will update a bonus chapter sometime before Friday.(hopefully) I hope you enjoy this and as always thank you for reading.

In the middle of the night, it started to rain and thunder. The first big boom woke Magnus up instantly. Magnus has been terrified of stormy weather since he was little, even more so after his mother died.

 

_**Flashback** _

 

Magnus was sleeping in his bed sound asleep when a boom from outside sounded. His brothers watched as he slept and, started to walk towards him. The second oldest, Sebastian, pulled him out and dragged him out the front door. Magnus was still in a post sleep daze he didn't realize what was happening.

 

The door slamming shut and being locked was the first thing Magnus was aware of. He ran to the door pounding with his little fist and screaming for someone to let him in. Then the lightning flashed and the thunder rang close behind it. Magnus started to cry and scream louder, begging to be let in. The lightning flashed closer and the thunder was louder than before. He could hear his siblings laughing from inside, he went by the window and saw them laying on the floor laughing. His father sat in his chair reading his book not paying any attention to his screams. The lightning flashed right next to him making him jump back into the rain as the thunder roar above. Magnus wanted his mom to come and rescue him but, he knows she won't. He was already told by his dad that she was dead, he was on his own now.

 

Magnus ran to the back of the castle and tried to open the back door, when that didn’t work he tried the pantry door and, when that was locked as well Magnus went to the last place he could think of. The barn.

 

Magnus hated the barn. It had spiders as big as his hand and it was the source of many nightmares. Magnus didn’t want to enter the barn but he had nowhere else to go at this point. He slowly opened the door and moved inside. He looked around to see where the spiders were. They were huge and made many webs all around. Magnus looked up and saw spiders on the beams and rafters. He moved right next to the doors and stood there the rest of the night as the stormed raged on.

 

In the morning his father came out and got him. Once in the house Asmodeus turned to Magnus and started to lecture him.

 

"Son you got to fight them. Man up, you’re the oldest meaning you shouldn't be the weak one…."

 

Magnus didn't listen to anymore. His father was right if he was weak everyone would terrorize him. From then on Magnus said he would not appear weak to others. Sadly, that didn't last. The next night another thunder storm rolled in and Magnus tried to sleep but he was scared. His brothers again through him outside, he tried to fight out of their grasps but wasn't working. Asmodeus gave him the same speech every time, disappointment laced his voice.

 

_**Present Night** _

_****_ ****

Now Magnus was holding his knees to his chest as his breath started to speed up. Magnus was always scared his siblings would through him out again even after they stopped. Magnus started to rock back and fourth on the bed, tears rolling down his face and, his breath coming out short gasp. He was so in his head that he didn’t hear Alec waking up and say his name.

 

Alec woke up to see Magnus hyperventilating and shaking. He tried to call his name to see if he would respond. When Magnus started to rock back and fourth, Alec quickly sat up and touched Magnus on the arm gently.

 

"Magnus?" he tried again. "Magnus, it’s ok you're safe. It’s just me," Alec moved his hand up to cup Magnus' face and gently turned him to look at him. "Magnus look at me, only focus on me right now. Magnus you're safe with me, it’s just us here." When those last four words left Alec's lips Magnus snapped out of it.

 

"Alexander?" Magnus said weakly.

 

"It’s just me Magnus."

 

Magnus broke into full on sobbing curling into Alec. Alec instantly wrapped him up and moved onto his lap. He held Magnus and soothingly rubbed his back. Alec remembered his mom doing this when he had a nightmare. She would hold him and sing him back to sleep. He would wake up in her arms even if she was still asleep. After she died, Izzy had a nightmares more frequently. Alec would always do what Maryse did. Now he was doing the same comforting with Magnus.

 Over, I'm so over you

The way that you look

     In a 3-piece suit

Over, I'm so over you

       The way that you held me

Like nobody else would

     Maybe if I tell myself enough

       Maybe if I do

     I'll get over you

    Maybe if I tell myself enough

      Maybe if I do

     I'll get all over

   You

You oh

        Over you

   You

Alec sang, as Magnus started to slowly calm down.

 Over, I'm so over you

The way that you laugh

         Made everything that I do

  Over, I'm so over you

The way that you said that you'd always be true

And maybe if I tell myself enough

       Maybe if I do

    I'll get over you

 Maybe if I tell myself enough

      Maybe if I do

    I'll get all over

   You

   You

        Over you

   You

        Over you

Alec looked down and saw Magnus fast asleep in his arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is Over You by Ingrid Michaelson and A Great Big World. The bonus chapter will be more of Alec's POV. Sorry for any mistakes thank you for reading and, i hope you enjoyed this chapter.   
> https://twitter.com/Malec_Cat12 (My twitter : @Malec_Cat12)


	5. One Look Into Your Eyes.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is extremely short but this was the little extra chapter from before i will be updating again tonight so that will be longer. I have had a really bad week so i'm sorry for not updating but i hope you continue reading.

Alec awoke to Magnus still in his arms asleep. Alec wondered what had Magnus acting like he did last night. Alec didn't want to wake Magnus, and he would be lying if he said he didn't like having Magnus in his arms. A little whimper escaped Magnus' lips causing Alec to wrap his arms tighter around him. Alec looked down at Magnus' sleeping form, he wanted to tell Magnus everything. He wanted to explain what he saw and how it all happened. But Alec knows once he tells Magnus everything will change, Magnus would hate him.

 

Magnus started to stir pulling Alec out of his thoughts. Alec closed his eyes pretending to sleep, he wanted to see what Magnus reaction was. He felt Magnus breath on his skin and felt Magnus' head turn towards him.

 

"I Know you're not sleeping," Magnus said but Alec didn't move. "Alec, I know you're faking you can stop." Alec just laid there like he was sleeping. "Alec? Alec?" Manus said gently nudging Alec. Then an idea hit Magnus. "Alexander." Magnus said sweetly which had Alec's eyes opening instantly. Magnus was about to say something when Alec cut him off.

 

"Magnus, there's something you need to know."


	6. ...And i Was  Yours Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another short chapter but the next one is longer i promise. Enjoy! Also while writing this Fran is telling me to stop and sleep which i'm not doing. Sorry for any mistakes!

Magnus looked at Alec like he had grown a second head. What has Alec been hiding and why now did he want to tell him. Then Magnus realized her forgot to glamour his eyes. They were the demonic part of him, and Magnus hated them.

 

Flashback

 

Magnus was 3 years old, his mom still alive at the time, was holding him reading a book. She would always read to him and, he would fall asleep to her soothing voice. This time however, story time was interrupted by Asmodeus. He came in with a needle filled with some black liquid. Magnus try to hind behind his mom when Asmodeus walked towards him. That's when Magnus realized what was in there, demonic blood. Asmodeus had been trying to find a way to give himself magic, now it looked as if he finally did it.

 

Magnus looked at his mom as she was still looking at the book. "Mama, what's happening? I'm scared!" Magnus asked, his mom didn't reply just started reading again as Asmodeus grabbed him. Magnus tried to thrash in him arms but it didn't work. Asmodeus injected him with the blood and Magnus fell asleep. He didn't hear his mom say, "I'm sorry but one day you'll understand."

 

When he woke up he started to scream in pain. He felt the magic rushing into him and it felt like getting electrocuted. After a few minutes it stopped and Magnus laid in his bed panting. Eventually he willed himself up and went to the bathroom where he saw his eyes. They were just like cat eyes, bright yellow with black slits. Magnus started to scream again, he was frightened by what his eyes meant. Asmodeus came into the bathroom to see Magnus looking into a mirror looking at his mark.

 

Asmodeus had the same one as Magnus but his were a darker yellow. "My son," Asmodeus said making Magnus turn around. Asmodeus dropped his glamour showing Magnus that, he too, had cat eyes. "Magnus, it's ok. I'll show you how to glamour them, ok?" When Asmodeus saw Magnus nod he walked closer to Magnus and kneeled in front of him. "Now Magnus you need to focus or it won't work. You need to will your new magic to cover your eyes. So concentrate on your eyes going back to what they looked like before, visualize your eyes changing." Asmodeus waited to see what Magnus would do.

 

Magnus did what his dad told him to do, changing his eyes back to how they were before. Asmodeus smiled as he saw Magnus' eyes change.

 

Present Day

 

Magnus instantly closed his eyes, they were just another thing wrong with him. Magnus went stiff when he felt hands cup his face.

 

"There beautiful don't hide them, please?" Alec asked in a small voice. Magnus reopened his eyes to look at Alec, he was so vulnerable in that moment and, Alec could see it. "You're so beautiful Magnus, you should never forget that." Magnus looked at Alec, surprised by what he said. "Then what did you want to tell me?"

 

Alec looked away from Magnus. "It’s something about your mom's death." He felt Magnus stop breathing.

 

"Did……..did you….did you k…." Magnus couldn’t finish his sentence just felt tears forming in his eye.

 

Alec looked up. "Magnus no! No! I would never kill anyone!"

 

"Then what do you know?!" Magnus screamed tears falling down his face.

 

"I know who killed your mom! I saw them do it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So cliffhanger! Aren't i just wonderful. i'm going to be writing the next chapter while i'm away but i will update as soon as i come back. Til then tell me your theories on who you think it is. If you want to use a hashtag i think #HeavyAsTheHead will work. Thanks for reading I love y'all. And just to be clear if shadowhunters is not saved i will continue to write, but i know we can save our show so don't worry.<3


	7. The Truth Will Come Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so sorry for being gone so long. I have not given up on this I promise my life has just been so busy. This one in very short because it's the flashback y'all have been waiting for. I'm sorry for any mistakes and as always enjoy. <3

_Flashback_

 

Alec had just had a fight with his father and, ran out of the castle to get air. He came upon the clearing in the forest where he saw Magnus' mom, she was kneeling as she tended to the flowers she had planted.  She was always nice to Alec when she came to the castle so, Alec went to talk to her. He was about to make his presence known when he saw someone behind her.

 

He was tall and muscular and had a slightly slender frame. He had platinum blond hair, which gave his pale skin some color, and very dark, black eyes. He had a pale, elegant, restless face with high cheekbones, and slender, graceful hands, and long eyelashes.

 

Alec saw him slowly approaching Mrs. Bane and Alec decided he would wait till he left because of how scary he looked. (Alec is really young remember that) Alec hid behind the bushes and plants, concealing himself from the two. He saw Mrs. Bane turn around from where she was kneeling and drop watering can. He saw the man talking to her as he continued to approach her. She started to get to her feet and Alec saw the empty bag in the creepy man's hands. Mrs. Bane started to walk backwards and the man pounced on her. Alec watched in fear as the man tried to put the bag over head but, Mrs. Bane struggled free from his grasp. She turned to run away but the man tackled her down and her head landed on rocks, killing her. He saw the man loom over her and check for a pulse. Then Alec was rattled out of the shock by the man speaking.

 

"At least she's dead now, she must regret putting the rocks there ha!" The man laughed as he put on gloves and picked up Mrs. Bane moving her away from the rocks. The man then took out a knife and stabbed it through her stomach. He then switched out the rocks with blood for different clean ones and put the bloody ones in the bag. The man took one last at Mrs. Bane and left the way he came.

 

Alec had tears streaming down his face and he was paralyzed by fear. He didn't know how much time had passed before he saw Asmodeus emerge and see his wife dead. The look on Asmodeus face was sorrow with pure rage. Alec stayed hidden as he watched Asmodeus pick up Mrs. Bane and carry her away, walking passed Alec but not seeing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to all my twitter friends in the group chat who helped me pick how to kill Magnus' mom. We have never murdered anyone lol *wink* Murders NOT!


	8. Talking Brings Us Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is longer because i decided to put the flashback and the talk in different chapters . I wrote this on my phone so sorry for any mistakes or weird things. I hope you enjoy <3

Magnus stared at Alec, processing everything Alec told him.

Alec said he didn't know the man And that he wasn't from his kingdom. Magnus knows he was a child but can't help thinking Alec could of done something to help.

 

Magnus could feel tears start to form in his eyes. All this time he thought Robert killed her and now he knows it was some random man he would probably never see again.

 

"Why?", Magnus croaked with tears threatening to fall, "Why didn't you say anything before?"

 

"My dad said not to, that it would complicate things more and just make Asmodeus angrier. He also said that I shouldn't tell you or anyone else, it would just lead to chaos." Alec explained, hoping Magnus wouldn't blame him.

 

Magnus looked at Alec with a soft expression, "So you kept that all to yourself all these years. You saw he get murdered and you couldn't tell anyone. You knew I hated you and you still just let me hate you and kept it to yourself. That sounds like torture, not being able to talk to anyone about that, about how you felt. Thank you Alexander." Magnus started to cry and hugged Alec.

 

Alec was shocked to say the least. He had expected Magnus to scream and maybe even hit him but he didn't. Alec held Magnus as he cried. Magnus calmed himself down and pulled back to look at Alec again. "I've been so awful towards you and you've only showed me kindness. I'm so sorry, the anger from my mother's death blinded me from seeing that. I blamed you because it was easier to just think it was you and leave it at that."

 

"You lost a parent Magnus, is understandable you look for someone to blame. If you didn't blame someone you would he thinking of all the things that could have happened and that would make you go insane. Don't put this on yourself because you have every right to be mad." Alec said with honesty.

 

"You're to good of a person Alec. I'm just a monster-"

 

"No you're not!" Alec interrupted.

 

"You don't know what Asmodeus did to me and the others. He's the reason my eyes are like this. He injected all of us with this liquid. It knocked me out and when I woke up it was like I was on fire. When it finally stopped I went to the bathroom and I saw my eyes. I soon learned the liquid was a potion he created to give him magic and when he saw it worked on him he gave it to us, his kids, to make us stronger. He said with are demonic powers we would be unstoppable and that we could rule forever. I was so scared of him and the magic just made him creepier. Have you ever been afraid of a parent Alec?"

 

"My dad. I never felt safe in the castle after mom died. She always protected us and when she died he just became a drink mess. He didn't treat her right and neglected her after she had Izzy. He probably paid the serpent to poison her," Alec said pure hatred in his voice, "When I came out to him he was disgusted. He yelled at me and swing his fist but my mom stepped in front and ended up getting hit in the side. I ran out of the castle, that was the same day your mom was killed. I ran back to the castle and that's when he told me not to tell anyone. The day after he treated me like a stranger and wouldn't even spare a glance at me. Then one night he came in my room and tried to "beat me straight". I couldn't get out of my bed the next day. My mom screamed at him and he just hit her in the jaw, told her to shut up and, carried on with his life. Then when mom died he tried to hit Izzy because she looked like mom. I wouldn't let him though, I did what my mom dis for me i let hit me as much as he wanted but he couldn't get to Iz and, that all that mattered. He became weak and saw you as a way to end the war. He came to me and said I was to marry you to bring peace to the kingdom and I should be lucky Asmodeus had a son and not a daughter. " Alec stared crying as he was talking, this was the first time he said out loud what his dad did to him. He didn't know why he trusted Magnus so much but he did and that allowed him to finally air out his baggage he's been carrying alone.

 

"Oh my.....Alec I.....i don't know what to say. I'm so sorry, my dad may have been a terrible father bit he never hit me. My brothers did that. That's why I was freaking out last night. When ever there was a storm my brothers would lock me out of the house and I would have to stay in the barn. It was awful the spiders were so big and I hated how dark it was. Then in the morning my dad would come out lecture me on being weak and let me back in the house. They stopped after a while but I still would be scared when storms came."

 

"I guess we've both had fucked up childhoods, huh?"

 

"Yeah, but at least we both have someone who understands what we dealt with. It's comforting to know you wouldn't look at me like a fragile doll."

 

"Me too. So, if we're not enemies anymore you want to be friends?" Alec asked hesitantly hoping he didn't push to far

 

"Sure pretty boy, were friends." Magnus said as he got up from the bed and went to go shower.

 

Alec stayed where he was in the bed thinking 'he called me pretty boy'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Next chapters cooking and burnt toast. See ya then <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment below so i can decide what to do next. I hope you liked it and this is only the beginning.<3


End file.
